Talk:M6C/SOCOM
Untitled On the bungie website a render of this pistol shows it having MODEL 6C on the side so im guessing its just a m6c with a square silencer attatchment and smart link scope added to it. Btw this is alexspartan117 i cba to log in :P thought id let u guys know. i cant change it coz i gotta go, otherwise i would. cya P.S below is the address to the image on bungie net http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/asset_popup_viewer.aspx?at=53&cc=29&item=8 It seems to me like they finaly have it right with the sidearm, high power, fire rate, accuracy and decent range. the scope seems a little stupidthoug. its a friggin pistol!Maiar 13:09, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Locked article Why is the article locked? The article is so far not well written with an unfinished thought. Detailing the usable 2x scope the fact that its smart linked and ammo capacity. We should get a gallery of other images as well(from Bungie.net) :I've changed the protection level to allow non-sysops to edit. Not entirely sure what that was about. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 04:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::CommanderTony locked it earlier due to stupid edits. I was asked to unlock it and then relock it earlier. SmokeSound off! 04:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Auto-Mag Info Declassified The M6C/SOCOM information has been declassified over on B.net's ODST Field Guide. --Avatar of Chaos 17:10, 4 June 2009 (UTC) M6G with a black finish Even though it is clearly a modified M6C, it looks like a black finish was simply put over the M6G model which makes an inconsistency with the location of the safety/decocker lever between the two models.B2 00:33, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Whaaa???? The G's laser sight (which looks suspiciously similiar to the KFA-2 x2 scope) is above ''the barrel, rather than ''under ''it like the SOCOM. The SOCOM's silencer makes the barrel noticably longer than that of the M6G. The SOCOM's clip is also extended to accommodate 12 12.7x40mm SAP-HP rounds, instead of the G's standard 8 12.7x40mm M225 SAP-HE rounds. A.O.A., Delta-3 Division, ONI Section-III 16:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN size Can anyone please redirectme to any information stating that the M6s are bumped up in size to compensate for hte MJOLNIR Armor? That don't appear to be the case with any weapons in game, or in other media. And as for the ~117% size compared to the "Non-MJOLNIR-size", this seems as a blatant lie, or at the very least extreme speculation, especially without any references at all. I'll change the article in a couple of days if not someone comes up with any information regarding the matterWarhead xTEAMx 20:34, 14 June 2009 (UTC) The information is stated very clearly in the field guide on Bungie.net. Durandal-217 07:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) OK, my apologies. The information seemed fabricated with no references or sources on that perticular statement. Warhead xTEAMx 13:22, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Well, that just means it's not mass-produced in an larger scale. Technically a high ranking officer can commission a unique specialized model of just about any weapon or armor.~~A.O.A~~ 03:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Laser Module The laser module portion of the weapon isn't just the laser sight attachment. Remember, you can zoom in with the M6C SOCOM. So it uses a amplification scope, not a laser. But the laser is still there. The laser is "stacked" above the scope at the bottom of the attachment. It's obvious once you look at it. In that case the Laser Module page should be renamed and rewritten, too. Call it Laser/Scope component or something. Just saying laser module implies just the laser sight.--Halofighter92 05:08, 16 July 2009 (UTC) isn't the SOCOM the first gun you get in the first 2 metal gear solid games? :Please remember to sign your comments by typing --~~~~ after the comment. Thank you! --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 '''8'] 19:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::SOCOM in general refers to the U.S. S'pecial '''O'perations 'Com'mand, but can also refer to the weapons they've adopted (or variants that they use specifically- in this case, the inherent sound suppressor and laser sight setting it apart from civilian and other general military variants).--Kajex Firedrake 07:00, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :: ::Technically, in this case it's the UNSC ''Special Operations Command. Firearm variants used, issued, and/or commissioned by the Special Operations Command generally have /SOCOM added to the name.A.O.A., Delta-3 Division, ONI Section-III 16:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Something Funny This may seem wrong to some, but I just thought of something kinda funny about the Halo pistols. In the original, we have God's own anti-son-of-a-bitch machine. In Halo Deuce, we saw it's feminine side (Either that or it got castrated). In the third, we get a REIMAGINATION of God's gun, but he needs some more work. Now, we have the prodigal son of God's Gun. What do you think we'll get in Reach? :Wha... I thought I signed this. Oh well.--The Vercetti 02:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::lawlwut? DavidJCobb 02:09, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::It was some spur-of-the-moment thinking and some thing I had heard in Halo 2 and 3 matchmaking (specifically Team SWAT). I know that they're different models, but it was too funny NOT to type.--The Vercetti 01:42, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, in the Halo: Reach trailer, the pistol shown looked a lot like the Halo 3 version. So I hope its not the "REIMAGINATION" of god's gun again, becease I'm sick of pistols with no scope. --ULTRA FORCE 18:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Asian Characters on Laser Module I have noticed the asian characters on the laser module on the RIGHT side is only Korean, only backwards (BOTH of the characters are Korean). I corrected the mistake, only to be reverted. Is there any source that any of these two symbols are Chinese? Jeffrey3732 17:11, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Your previous edit was unclear. I've made adjustment to the article.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:02, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. =] Jeffrey3732 18:04, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Rawr, the very fact that I am Chinese and I can read and recognize the characters as Chinese characters is your source, my good sir. ;) Actually, you are partially correct. The left character is ''"shi" in Chinese, which means "It is" or "Is". The right one is a Korean character. (Sadly, not all Asians are the same, so I am unable to read that.) Name Change (Spell out SOCOM) Due to our article naming policies that tend to spell out several abbreviations (e.g. SRS99D is Sniper Rifle System 99D Anti-Material), I was wondering if "M6C/SOCOM" should be spelled out to "M6C/Special Operations Command", which seems a bit weird to put on a handgun article, since people might mistake the weapon as some sort of organized fighting force. Anyway, just a thought. -- Suppressor I'm trying the label the parts of the M6S (e.g. compensator, flashlight, laser sight, etc.), but I can't seem to physically find the suppressor on the M6S, as the M7S has a conspicuous suppressor seen attached to its barrel. Is the suppressor inside of the weapon, or is it just because this is a weapon of the future? -- :The weapons all throughout the Halo universe are BLAMed up.Agent Tasmania 11:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, yeah... -- :: ::The silencer conforms to the shape of the gun. The laser sight is attached to it.A.O.A., Delta-3 Division, ONI Section-III 16:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Similarities Hmm. Doesn't this weapon seem familiar to any of you guys, like you've seen it from somewhere before other than Halo? I could have sworn I've seen a weapon kinda like this from Star Wars somewhere. I'm not talking about the Original Trilogy, there's a lot more to Star Wars than that. I think it was used by some commando guy but I'm not sure. I'll do some searching to find out.--Darth Malice the Destroyer 00:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :You mean the DC-15S Blaster Pistol?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:38, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *Yes, that was it and it was used by clone commandos, the Star Wars equivalent of an ODST. Sould the similarity be included in this article's Trivia section?--Darth Malice the Destroyer 00:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Knock yourself out and just do it profesionally,you know add a link to wookieepedia, so the Admins and Rollbackers(Me) don't revert it.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *Why did they delete my edit?--Darth Malice the Destroyer 15:59, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *Probably because, such a gun form is quite common in how it looks, it's pretty much a standard pistol with slight texture differences, al pistols are gonna look similar to that basic design. ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 21:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Is this really the best of all three? Seriously, its great at pulling off headshots and the firing rate is quite impressive. But that said, after firing about 3 shots the reticle goes up like an SMG, and it easily takes 2-3 clips to take down a brute. This is more of the Halo 2 pistol, retextured and with a silencer on it.--Hypnocake 00:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :M6D is probably the best of all the pistols,well at least most people would think...and Bungie XD.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:43, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, solely using the pistol to take down a brute is rather stupid.Your best bet is to hit 'em with the SSMG and finish them off with a headshot from the automag, mirroring the Assault/Battle Rifle relationship from the basic Halo 3. Werewolfhell 18:30, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Ammo type The ODST field guide at B.net says the SOCOM uses the M225 Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Explosive, however, the pistol's ammo packs (I found two by what I think is Romeo's drop pod; the one in the middle of a courtyard somewhat close to Tayari Plaza) say it's the M228 Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Penetration round. Despite Bungie's description, I feel the SAP-HP round is what the gun actually uses, as it's consistent to the damage it deals to units in game; it takes a good number of non-headshots to drop a Grunt, an obscene amount to drop a shielded Brute, and has virtually no stopping power.P0lar bear 09:03, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Marines with it? You can often see a marine (when in a group) with it anything wrong? It's because ODST doesn't have the regular M6 model in any of its spawn files. So it just gives anyone who should have an unsuppressed M6 the SOCOM. Raven's wing 14:46, October 30, 2011 (UTC) SOCOM or SOPMOD? '''SOCOM is S'pecial '''O'perations 'Com'mand, while '''SOPMOD, or 'S'pecial 'O'perations 'P'eculiar 'Mod'ification, refers to a weapon that has been adapted for Special Operations usage, in the case of this article the M6C. Wether or not this modification is permanent, as in the case of the M6C/S and the M7S, or temporary, as is the case with real world weapons like the M4A1 carbine or MP5 Submachine Gun, I personally think that SOPMOD is a more accurate term for this weapon. Daisy-023 (talk) 15:36, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :It's SOCOM. Unless 343i says otherwise, anyway. : :Thanks for that, even if you were ever so slightly missing the point. No offence intended. :Daisy-023 (talk) 08:24, June 26, 2015 (UTC)